The necklace
by ragsweas
Summary: Jily! Lily's upset and James is curious. Written for Who's my soulmate challenge. i know the summary's lame, but try the story!


**A/N: This is written for Who's your soulmate season two- my couple is James and Lily and object is a metal attachment. Please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable. The plot's mine.**

* * *

It was a small piece of metal in the shape of a stag and doe. The stag was solid while the doe was hollow. Lily didn't know why, but she always felt attached to it. To the last day of her sixth year, she didn't know from where she found it, she had it from as long as she could remember.

She was sitting in the library, her hands lying on the table. Tears dropped from her eyes and she did not even bother to wipe them away. The quill and parchment was long forgotten, with the Parchment strained by tear-marks. A barrier of books covered her face. In the secluded corner, nobody even bothered to look at her.

Lily didn't know when her hand reached out for the usually hidden necklace. She twirled it in her fingers and closed her eyes. Somehow even that didn't help. Tears were flowing freely now, not bothering to stop at all.

Why was her life like this? Petunia hated her, her ex-boyfriend cheated on her and even though she had friends and was popular among girls and boys, there was nobody she could call close. Well maybe Marlene, but she was open with everyone.

Not knowing what else to do, Lily put down her head on the table and cried.

* * *

It was a small piece of metal in the shape of stag and doe. The doe was solid and the stag was hollow. James had spotted it in a muggle shop. It was really funny as he had just mastered his animagus form and saw that piece.

When he bought it, the shopkeeper had looked deep into his eyes and said, "The other part will be with your soul mate."

Sirius and Peter had snickered behind him and Remus had rolled his eyes, but James somehow agreed. He had wore it ever since. Whenever he was going for another match or appearing for an exam, he would hold it tightly and close his eyes. His friends didn't know, he knew they would laugh. But it brought peace to him.

That was how James found himself working for the party late at night at the end of sixth year in the Gryffindor common room. That piece of attachment was making him feel nervous. He was feeling as if he would meet his soul mate that day.

Shaking his head, James continued the preparation as Sirius and Peter had disappeared to get butterbeer and firewhisky for the going seventh years.

* * *

The part was in a full swing. Loud music played as older couple danced to the beat. People were highly drunk and all students below fifth years had been sent upstairs.

James was quietly drinking butterbeer in one corner. He watched as Sirius made a fool of himself in the middle of the common room. He watched as Remus gave lectures on…Merlin knows what! He saw Peter playing strip poker in one side. Somehow, James didn't know what to do.

He saw the Gryffindor common room door being opened and Lily Evans stepping in. James smirked. Now James knew what he had to do.

Placing the cup on a nearby table, he followed Evans as she walked out of the common room. Thank God he kept his Invisibility Cloak with himself all the time!

As they walked out the tower, James realized how quiet the rest of the castle was. Maybe it was already midnight, who knew?

He followed Evans down the stairs and then up to the seventh floor. Where was she going? Maybe it was time to get rid of the invisibility cloak.

* * *

"Hey Evans!" Lily stopped. Groaning, she asked, "What do you want Potter?"

She watched as Potter came in front of her, smirking. "What is a lovely lady like you doing here, out alone in the deserted corridor?"

"That's none of your business." Lily said. Her voice sounded heavy and her eyes were drooping.

Potter was about to say something when his smirk disappeared. Curious, Lily looked up.

Was that, _concern_ , on Potter's face?

"What?" Lily was getting uneasy the way Potter was staring at her.

"Were you _crying_ Evans?"

The question took Lily by surprise. Was it that obvious? Were her eyes red? How the hell did Potter, of all people, found out?

"Why does it matter Potter?" Lily sneered and began walking.

She felt a strong grip on her arm and turned to see Potter holding it. Hs face was void of any emotions.

"leave-my-hand." Lily hissed.

Potter didn't flinch. He merely asked, "What's wrong?"

"It doesn't concern you." Lily declared. She tried to free her arm but Potter stepped closer.

"What happened? Are you all right?"

"For the love of God, leave me alone James!" Lily screamed. James' grip only tightened further. Lily struggled to get free but James kept his grip. "Believe me, talking helps."

"And you would know everything, would you?" Lily practically shouted. This made James flinch.

"James Potter, star chaser and Quidditch captain, soon to be Head BOY! Yes, we all have heard the rumors! Always hexing people for fun and likes to play pranks! OF COURSE HE KNOWS EVERYTHING AND CAN'T LEAVE A PERSON ALONE!"

She burst into tears, crying her eyes out. James left her, shocked. What had happened?

"Lily," he said softly, "Talk to me. Please."

Lily looked up to see longing in his eyes.

"Nobody likes me." She whispered to herself.

"What?"

"Nobody likes me." She said louder.

"And what am I, a chopped leg?"

Lily choked and grinned, teary eyed. She looked up at James who was smiling. "Who doesn't like you? All the teachers, all the students like you."

"You won't understand." She muttered to herself.

Both were silent, till James asked, "Does this have something to do with your breakup with Jacob?"

Lily looked down, averting her eyes.

"You were really serious about him, weren't you?"

Lily kept mum.

James ran his hand threw his hair and said, "Listen Evans, I am not good with emotions and stuff. But here's the thing-Jacob's a jerk. He might not be as stuck up as Malfoy or Avery, but he is bad enough. Everybody was shocked when he started dating you, a muggleborn. Had he been a rebel, there were chances that he would like you and marry you in future. But that guy's stupid. Really, really stupid. Your family is there for you!"

Lily scoffed. "My sister calls me a 'freak'."

"You don't believe her, do you?"

A single drop of tear from Lily's eyes proved him wrong. The witty, strong-headed Evans was hurt by a word?

Taking a deep breath, James put his hand on Lily's shoulder and pulled Lily's chin up. As hazel eyes met green, James spoke:

"Lily Evans, you are one of the most powerful people I have ever known. And we are taking Minnie and Dumbles in account. Just because somebody thinks that you are a freak, you don't become one. You are the brightest witch of our age, you are a prefect, you are famous among us boys. Nobody can be as good in charms and in potions as you are. And we are taking Snape and Slughorn into account. Professor Dumbledore himself speaks highly of you. There are people who really, really love you. Like Sirius. I know about your late night talks. You don't know, but Sirius loves you like a sister. Remus loves you as a friend and Peter looks up to you. Little girls want to become like you. You are not a freak."

Lily looked down, unable to meet James' gaze. Who knew that potter could be so good?

As her eyes looked around, her eyes fell on a small attachment on a necklace James was wearing. Curious, Lily pulled it out. James looked down as Lily took the piece in her hand. He pulled his hands off her shoulders.

Her eyes widened and James didn't know why. "Evans?"

Lily looked up, meeting his gaze once more. They were full of wonder and hope. Finally, Lily smiled.

"Thanks James." She said and placed a small kiss on his cheek. James remained petrified at that place as Lily walked towards the common room. James' mouth was hanging open and he was absolutely unaware of what was happening.

"Coming or not Potter?" James turned to see a mischievous and legit smile on lily's face.

"Um, yeah!" he managed to answer. Lily grinned and left, with James following her absolutely bewildered.

* * *

It was on the first date between James and Lily that lily showed him her necklace. James was unable to believe it.

"yeah, I know! Even I was surprised when I saw its twin with you." Lily said, laughing.

As James looked up from the necklace to Lily's pink face from the snow, laughing, he knew she was the one. Maybe it had been a crush till last year, maybe it was just a challenge as she was the only one who refused him, but it wasn't anymore. Somehow, at that moment, James knew that he would live for her and die for her, just to see her happy and smiling.


End file.
